Amizara
Amizara, Her Powers come from Magic Swords Five foot four inch, Amy inherited a mysterious safety deposit box from her grandmother. Inside she found a pair of magical swords that transform her into the six foot ten inch Amizara. Biography Amy Reynolds never planned to cross the stage at high school graduation as the pregnant girl. Her boyfriend, whom she had believed was "the One", had given her enough money for an abortion and broken off the relationship. Amy's parents stood by her and and their unborn grandchild, however. With their love and support, Amy not only graduated, but kept her GPA high enough that rather than slide all the way down from the top of the class, she still made class salutatorian. Although she was sure she could have stayed in the No. 1 spot and been valedictorian if she had not had morning sickness the day of finals, when she first held her baby girl Rachel in her arms after giving birth, it was all worth it. http://i720.photobucket.com/albums/ww210/jonklement/forsmerdiversewiki/AMIZARAFINISHED.jpg Her first semester of college was rough. If it wasn't for her parents' help with the baby, she wouldn't have made it. Second semester, she lightened her class load and things were better. It was during that second semester that Grandma died, leaving Amy the key to a safety deposit box and instructions from the probate attorney that she was to open the box alone and tell no one of its contents. This was a very weird and strange request coming from Grandma, who, though lovable, had never seemed like anything other than a sweet old, normal grandma. Grandma had no secret past that anyone knew of. Inside the long safety deposit box was a pair of swords. The swords turned out to be magical. When Amy crossed them in front of her and looked at her reflection in them, she transformed into a 6 foot 10 inch powerhouse amazonian warrior. Crossing the swords in front of her again and looking at her reflection reversed the process, returning her to her normal body. Believing that things happen for a reason in the Universe, and determined to eventually uncover the mystery of where the swords came from and how Grandma got them, Amy has taken up a super career as Amizara and is known throughout the Chicago area. She has made contacts with and has adventured alongside of Velocity Girl, Xuàn Hú, Jiggy Bling, Sidewalk Surfer, and other heroes. Balancing college, baby, and super career never leaves a dull moment. Here is Amy Reynolds in her normal form: http://i720.photobucket.com/albums/ww210/jonklement/forsmerdiversewiki/amyface.gif Persona As Amizara, Amy retains her memories and basic personality. She has never had any sense that there is another personality besides herself in Amizara's body. However, she does gain instinctive reflexes and combat training when in Amizara's body that she never learned as Amy Reynolds. She has also noticed that her aggression level increases in Amizara's body. Powers and skills As Amizara, Amy gains instinctive combat training and reflexes that she does not possess when she changes back to Amy Reynolds. Amizara also has amazingly inhuman strength. She does not currently know her upper limit, but she can pick up a bulldozer or dump truck and barely break a sweat. Amizara's body also possesses great endurance, rapid healing, and resistance to pain and injury. However, she is not invulnerable and does not regenerate per se. She can hold her breath for at least ten minutes without ill effect. Her swords, being enchanted, can cut through titanium steel. While holding the swords, Amizara's dexterity is magically increased to the point that she can deflect incoming bullets, lasers, and energy beams with the blades. The mystic metal of the blades is one of the few known substances that can touch the twin brothers Null and Voyd when they are in their incorporeal forms. http://i720.photobucket.com/albums/ww210/jonklement/forsmerdiversewiki/amizara172dpi.jpg Appearances Velocity Girl 1: Velocity Girl and Xuàn Hú (novel) Velocity Girl 2: Ready to Rumble (novel) Sources * Notes and references External Links *Smerdiverse Amizara Amizara